Pokemon Crystal: An Adaptation
by Darth Nightmaricus
Summary: An adaptation of the events of Pokemon Crystal. It is relatively faithful to the original, but includes some new elements and also has the protagonist try to catch 'em all. Oh, and Gold DOES exist in this story, but he doesn't play a major role as much as Kris does.
1. Introduction

**Pokémon Crystal: An Adaptation**

**Author's Note: I have decided to write an adaptation of my favorite of the Generation II games, Pokémon Crystal. This is nearly word-for-word an adaptation of the game, but it's been embellished. In addition, this introduction has been added for the sake of elaborating on the events. It's basically what happened with the Brass and Tin Towers. In addition, Gold AND Kris are characters in this story, but Kris is the protagonist in this story. They now have dialogue, and Professor Elm's dialogue at the beginning has been modified to reflect this, just like how other NPCs do. Oh, and in this story, Legendary Pokémon speak via telepathy, and the Suicune in this story happens to be female. In addition, the Pokémon Communication Center and the Celebi event take place. In addition, the introduction expands upon the events three years ago just a tad, having Red show up at Oak's lab.**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo and Game Freak own Pokémon, not me.**

**Introduction: The Events in Ecruteak**

**150 Years Ago**

**Ecruteak City, the Johto region**

It was a relatively calm day. The drought in Azalea Town had just ended about a week ago because of a Slowpoke yawning. It was the talk of the town, having quickly spread across the region. Everyone was indoors – a storm was coming, and nobody wanted to be outside when it happened.

The storm arrived, it began to rain. A bolt of lightning suddenly struck the Brass Tower. Lugia, who happened to be living there, fled in fear.

There happened to be three Pokémon, abandoned by their trainers, trapped inside. A Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon slept within, having been living there for weeks. The tower caught fire, and the three perished.

Ho-Oh flew from its perch atop the Tin Tower. "Lugia! Where are you going?"

"It is dangerous for me to stay, Ho-Oh. There is no place else. I will be in the Whirl Islands. Farewell." The Diving Pokémon flew away, leaving his brother alone.

"These Pokémon didn't deserve to die…they did nothing to warrant this," Ho-Oh commented, flying to the tower. It flapped its wings, causing the three Pokémon's corpses to begin to glow. They came back from the dead, growing larger. Jolteon gained fangs and began to look more and more like a tiger.

"I dub thee Raikou," stated the Rainbow Pokémon. "You will be the personification of thunder. You will race across the land constantly, but when you find a trainer with a heart of gold, that will be the end of your travels. He will be your trainer from that point onward."

Raikou nodded, then burst out of the tower.

He turned to the fully formed and much larger Pokémon that used to be a Flareon. It looked more like a lion now, however. "I dub thee Entei. You will be the personification of volcanoes. You, like Raikou, will race across the land, but unlike him, your trainer will have a silver soul."

Entei nodded, then took off out of the remnants of the tower.

Ho-Oh then turned to the last Pokémon, the Vaporeon, which now had a shining coat of blue. Its hair blew in nonexistent wind. "Now then, I dub thee Suicune. You will speed across the land, like your brethren. You are a living aurora, and your trainer will have a heart as shiny as crystal."

Suicune nodded as she raced out of the tower.

"Now then. I myself must go," said Ho-Oh to no one in particular, before flying off on gold-colored wings.

**147 Years Later**

**Pallet Town, Kanto region**

**Professor Samuel Oak's Laboratory**

The current champion of the Indigo League, Red, rushed into the laboratory.

"…Professor Oak, I finished the Pokédex…"he said, seeming to choose his words very carefully.

"You did?" asked Professor Oak. "Excellent! Except…one problem. Have you found ALL 151?"

"Yes, even Mew." Red handed the Pokédex to Professor Oak. The Professor stared joyfully at the Pokédex. "Incredible! I'd never think I'd see a completed Pokédex in my lifetime! Now for my typical evaluation quote! Your Pokédex is entirely complete! Congratulations!"

Red smiled.

"Hmm…I do one have problem," commented Professor Oak.

"What's that?" asked Red.

"…Erm, you've heard of the Johto region to the west of here, right?"

Red nodded.

"I've heard that there are 100 additional Pokémon that can only be found there. I would like you to investigate, if you have the time, I mean."

"I do. I'm the Champion, and no one wants a rematch."

"Excellent! Please take this with you." Oak handed the Pokédex back, having upgraded it with a new mode – the New Pokédex.

"Thanks, Professor," replied Red, walking out the door.

**3 Years Later**

**An Unknown Location**

Several Unown were transmitting a message. An A Unown started off, then an I and H. A shadow moved across a field a good distance away. A Pichu and Wooper got up from their hiding spots, looking around to find the source of the sound. A U and W Unown transmitted a message as well, among others.

Meanwhile, the shadow raced across the field, finally coming into view. It was Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon. An F Unown appeared near it as it leapt upwards. A group of Unown surrounded it as it leapt into the air.

Finally, the Unown spelled out a message: CRYSTAL.

**A Dream, Somewhere Else**

"Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?" said Professor Oak, clearly unable to distinguish between genders.

"Erm…I'm clearly a girl," replied the girl.

"…..Zzz…Hm? Wha…? You woke me up! Will you check the clock for me? What time is it?"

"Let's see…it's Day 10 o'clock," replied the girl once again.

"What? Day 10 o'clock?"

"Yes."

"How many minutes?"

"…54 minutes."

"Whoa! 54 min.?"

"Yes."

"Day 10:54! I overslept!"

Oak leapt out of his bed in the dream.

"Hello! Sorry to keep you waiting! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak. People call me the Pokémon Professor."

He released a Wooper from a Poké Ball. It happily danced around.

"This world is inhabited by creatures that we call Pokémon."

The Wooper let out a cheerful cry.

"People and Pokémon live together by supporting each other. Some people play with Pokémon, some battle with them."

He put the Wooper back in the Poké Ball.

"But we don't know everything about Pokémon yet. There are still many mysteries to solve. That's why I study Pokémon every day."

He finally spoke directly to the girl. "Now, what did you say your name was?"

"Kris…", replied the girl.

"Kris, are you ready? Your very own Pokémon story is about to unfold. You'll face fun times and tough challenges. A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits! Let's go! I'll be seeing you later!"

Kris promptly woke up.

**Author's Note: Well, that's the introduction written. Oak's speech is literally copied word for word from the game. By the way, in this story, Kris and Gold are both 12. They're siblings. In addition, Kris WILL CATCH 'EM ALL. That means that if there's a version-exclusive Pokémon, I'm putting it in its wild habitat anyway. Cerulean Cave won't be caved in, it'll just be smaller. Meanwhile, Mew will play a role later on, and the Celebi event will be adapated. The legendary birds will appear in their HGSS locations. Until next time, Darth out.**


	2. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

**Author's Note: This chapter covers from the start of the game proper to Kris reaching Cherrygrove City. Oh, and what's on the TV has been added by me. It references…well, events not shown here.**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo and Game Freak own Pokémon, not me.**

Kris was actually woken up by her brother, Gold, screaming at her to wake up.

"YO, KRIS! WAKE UP!" he was yelling, and it was exceptionally unpleasant to the ears.

"Gold, can you please not scream at me when you're waking me up? Now I have a headache," she sighed, getting out of bed. "I have to change. Can you please leave the room?"

Gold complied, as she changed into her outfit she'd be wearing: A white cap, a jacket around a black shirt, blue wristbands, white-and-black shorts, and blue-and-white sneakers. Her blue hair was tied up in pigtails. She always wore her hair that way – that's how people recognized her. She turned on the TV.

"…And so, the Masked Man vanished, leaving the Johto region at peace once again. This has been Gabby and Ty reporting from Ilex Forest," said the female newscaster on TV. It then changed to coverage of a different broadcast – one that was covering events elsewhere. "It appears that it's snowing here in Sinnoh – it's going to be a long winter for us. You people in Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn – we envy you. We really do. Brrr!" said the newscaster.

Kris turned off the TV. "Boy, there's really nothing on today," she commented, walking over to the radio. "Let's listen to Professor Oak's Pokémon Talk."

"Professor Oak's Pokémon Talk! Please tune in next time! Pokémon Channel! This is DJ Mary, your co-host! Pokémon! Pokémon Channel…"The broadcast ended.

"Huh, it must be time to switch over to other programming," she remarked.

She turned and looked at the solitary bookcase next to her TV. "A whole collection of Pokémon picture books!" she said to herself. "I've had these since I was a kid. I could never get rid of these!"

She walked over to the PC and turned it on. Apparently, her mother hadn't put a Potion in there for her. It looked like Gold didn't get one either, unfortunately. She sighed, and logged off of the PC. She looked at the poster on the wall next to the bookcase.

"It's the Town Map," she said to herself, looking at it. "Ah, Johto is such a wonderful place," she commented.

She went downstairs and turned on the TV. "There's a movie on TV: Stars dot the sky as two boys ride on a train…I'd better go too!" she commented.

She walked over to her aunt. "Hi," she said.

"Hello, Kris! I'm visiting! Kris, have you heard? My daughter is adamant about becoming Professor Elm's assistant. She really loves Pokémon!"

"Hmm…interesting," Kris replied, as she walked over to her mother. "Good morning!"

"Oh, Kris…! Our neighbor, Professor Elm, was looking for you and Gold. He said he wanted you to do something for him. Oh! I almost forgot! Your Pokémon Gear is back from the repair shop. Here you go!" She handed the PokéGear to Kris.

"Pokémon Gear, or just PokéGear. It's essential if you want to be a good trainer. Oh, the day of the week isn't set. You mustn't forget that! What day is it?" she asked.

"Umm, Mom, you DO realize it's Saturday, right?"

"Saturday, is it?"

"Yes, Mom! It's Saturday!"

"Is it Daylight Saving Time now?"

"Mom, you know it's not Daylight Saving Time."

"11:18 pm, is that okay?"

"Yes, Mom, it's fine."

"Come home to adjust your clock for Daylight Saving Time. By the way, do you know how to use the Phone?"

"Yes, Mom," sighed Kris.

"Don't you just turn the PokéGear on and select the Phone icon? Phone numbers are stored in memory. Just choose a name you want to call. Gee, isn't that convenient?"

"I guess…" said Kris, confused at how her mother clearly didn't know what time it was or what day of the week it is.

Gold rushed over to her. "Hey, Kris, let's go! I want to go see Professor Elm! I heard he's going to give each of us a Pokémon!"

Their mother turned to them. "Professor Elm is waiting for you. Hurry up, kids!"

Kris could smell the Cinnabar Volcano Burger their mother was making. "Uh, Mom, the Volcano Burger is getting burnt."

Their mother panicked. "Oh no! That's my dinner!" She rushed over to the stove, as the two siblings walked outside. Gold chose the direct path – he rushed straight to Elm's laboratory. Kris decided to talk to everyone in town first. She walked over to John, the chubby guy wearing a green shirt outside her house.

"Yo, Kris! I heard Professor Elm discovered some new Pokémon," commented John.

"Really? What is it?" asked Kris.

"It's called Pichu."

"Hmm…any relation to Pikachu?" she asked.

"I don't know," replied John.

She walked into Professor Elm's house and spoke to his wife.

"Hi, Kris! My husband's always so busy—hope he's okay. When he's caught up in his Pokémon research, he even forgets to eat," his wife said.

Kris walked over to Professor Elm's son, George. "When I grow up, I'm going to help my dad! I'm going to be a great Pokémon professor!" George said excitedly.

She walked over to Professor Elm's computer and read the paper on the screen.

"Pokémon. Where do they come from? Where are they going? Why has no one ever witnessed a Pokémon's birth? I want to know! I will dedicate my life to the study of Pokémon!" she read aloud. She walked out of Elm's house and walked next door to the house of Kathy, one of her neighbors.

"Hey, Kathy. What do you have to tell me today?" Kris asked eagerly. Kathy always had something new to say – something about current events, etc.

"Pikachu is an evolved Pokémon. I was amazed by Professor Elm's findings. He's so famous for his research on Pokémon evolution." Kathy sighed. "I wish I could be a researcher like him…"

Kris walked out of the house and walked over to Jennifer, Kathy's mother, who was presently standing a few feet away from the New Bark Town sign.

"Wow, your PokéGear is impressive! Did your mom get it for you?" Jennifer asked inquisitively.

"Yes, she did," responded Kris. Kris noticed Gold walking out of the lab. He made his way onto Route 29. Kris decided to follow him.

"Wait, Kris!" Jennifer stopped her and rushed over. "What do you think you're doing? It's dangerous to go out without a Pokémon! Wild Pokémon jump out of the grass on the way to the next town." The two walked back into town. Kris noticed a redheaded boy was staring intently into the side window of Elm's lab. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"…So this is the famous Elm Pokémon Lab…" He turned and noticed her. "What are you staring at?" he asked angrily, before shoving her back and kicking her away from him.

"How rude!" she commented, before walking into Elm's lab and over to Professor Elm.

Elm was sitting at his computer. "Kris! There you are! I needed to ask you a favor. I'm conducting new Pokémon research right now. I was wondering if you could help me with it, Kris. You see…I'm writing a paper that I want to present at a conference. But there are some things I don't quite understand yet. So! I'd like you to raise a Pokémon that I recently caught," he said to her.

"Sure!" responded Kris eagerly. '_I guess Gold was right_', Kris thought to herself.

"Thanks, Kris! You're a great help! When I announce my findings, I'm sure we'll delve a bit deeper into the many mysteries of Pokémon. You can count on it!"

Suddenly, his computer beeped, and he turned to face it. "Oh, hey! I got an e-mail! …Hm…Uh-huh…Okay…" He turned back to her. "Hey, listen. I have an acquaintance called Mr. Pokémon. He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries. Anyway, I just got an e-mail from him saying that this time it's real. It is intriguing, but we're busy with our Pokémon research…Wait! I know! Kris, can you go in our place?" He didn't take any time to give her a choice in the manner, as he raced over to near the table which had two Poké Balls. Kris assumed that Gold had already taken the third.

"I want you to raise one of the Pokémon contained in these Balls. You'll be that Pokémon's first partner, Kris! Go on. Pick one!"

Kris walked over to the Poké Ball on the left.

"You'll take Cyndaquil, the fire Pokémon?" Elm asked.

Kris noticed that the Cyndaquil was adorable, and seemed to be pretty tough, too. "Yes, I will!" she said eagerly.

"I think that's a great Pokémon too!" commented Elm, as Kris took the Cyndaquil. "I'll call you…Cynda!" she said happily. Kris walked over to Professor Elm.

"Mr. Pokémon lives a little bit beyond Cherrygrove, the next city over. It's almost a direct route there, so you can't miss it. But just in case, here's my phone number. Call me if anything comes up!" Professor Elm took her PokéGear and inputted his number. He handed it back to her. "If your Pokémon is hurt, you should heal it with this machine," he said turning to a machine with a computer attached to it in the corner. "Feel free to use it anytime. Kris, I'm counting on you!" he said, turning back to her. She walked up to him. "Tell me more about Mr. Pokémon," she requested.

"Mr. Pokémon goes everywhere and finds rarities. Too bad they're just rare and not very useful…" he sighed. She turned and walked towards the exit. One of his aides intercepted her.

"Kris, I want you to have this for your errand," he said, handing a Potion to her. She placed it in her bag.

"There are only two of us, so we're always busy," he explained. Kris walked out of the lab and over to Jennifer.

"Oh! Your Pokémon is adorable! I wish I had one!" Jennifer commented. Kris walked onto Route 29. She walked over to the boy standing in the grass. "Pokémon hide in the grass. Who knows when they'll pop out…" commented the boy. Kris decided to just ignore him, and kept walking. Suddenly, the grass rustled, and a Pidgey leapt out at her.

"Hmm…perhaps I should train Cynda," commented Kris, tossing Cynda's Poké Ball. Cynda exited it and let out an adorable battle cry. "Use Tackle!" Cynda complied, slamming into the Pidgey. The Pidgey responded with a Tackle of her own. The two exchanged blows, and eventually Cynda triumphed. She managed to get through the rest of the grass without another encounter, and walked over to a boy wearing a green shirt. "Yo. How are your Pokémon? If they're weak and not ready for battle, keep out of the grass," the boy explained. Kris headed to the north and east, heading back towards New Bark Town. The grass rustled again, and she met a Rattata. The Rattata was easily taken care of, and Kris found another Potion near a group of trees further down the path. She turned and headed back towards Cherrygrove. However, a Sentret ambushed her. Once again, she was easily able to dispatch the Sentret. After defeating the Sentret, Cynda learned the move Smoke Screen. She ran into a few more wild Pokémon on the way to Cherrygrove, but not very many. Kris discovered that Cynda had a Berry when he ate it. "Huh. I guess he had a Berry this whole time," she commented. She walked over to a boy wearing a red shirt who was staring intently off in the distance at nothing in particular. "Hello?" she asked.

The boy turned to look at her. "I'm waiting for Pokémon that appear only at night," he commented.

"Umm…there's still quite a while until it gets dark. Several hours, actually," Kris responded.

"I know…" the boy sighed.

Kris plucked a Berry from a nearby tree, and released Cynda from his Poké Ball. She handed the Berry to him. "Hold onto that, but don't eat it yet, okay?"

Cynda nodded, before returning to his Poké Ball. Kris stepped off the ledges and navigated over to a woman with a green dress. "See those ledges? It's scary to jump off them. But you can go to New Bark without walking through the grass," explained the woman.

"Hmm…that's good to know," commented Kris. She walked over to a sign. "Route 29. Cherrygrove City – New Bark Town," she read aloud. "Hmm…that must mean we're close to Cherrygrove!" They walked into Cherrygrove City, which proved her right. 

**Author's Note: Next chapter, we meet Mr. Pokémon, we make a joke about Vietnamese Crystal, and I acknowledge the fact that there's an NPC that references saving on Route 29 who I skipped. No worries, I'll cover him next chapter. Oh, and we finally meet Silver. Until then, this is Darth out.**


End file.
